Noche de despedida
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Trudeau: su relación con Prue modificará su relación con Morris.


La noche había caído en San Francisco, en alguna calle de ésta ciudad un automóvil se encontraba estacionado. En su interior Andrew y Darryl comían una hamburguesa después de terminar su turno.

\- Darryl, creo que esto debe de llegar a su fin- dijo Andrew sin mirar a su compañero.

-¿Es por Prue verdad?- preguntó ausente Darryl.

\- Si, va muy enserio y quiero estar a la altura- Andrew dijo antes de dar un respiro- Lo entiendes ¿verdad?- Dijo mirando a Darryl con sus ojos claros.

\- Si, sabíamos que algún día esto iba a pasar- Dijo Darryl distante.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando perdidamente al vacio.

-¿Podríamos tener una última noche de despedida?- Dijo Darryl volteando a ver a Andrew con una sonrisa picara.

En la habitación del hotel Andrew y Darryl se encontraban uno frente al otro, ninguno quería empezar para que la noche no terminara. Darryl dio el primer paso, no por que quisiera si no porque quería romper con el sentimiento de nostalgia que comenzaba a nacer; comenzó quitándose el saco, Andrew lo imitó quitándose el suyo pero lo detuvo cuando se intentó quitar la corbata.

-Espera, quiero hacerlo yo- dijo Andrew, aprovechando la última oportunidad que tenía para hacer este acto tan varonil.

Ambos quedaron muy cerca, los lindos ojos de Darryl se fusionaron con los ojos claros de Andrew, y muy pronto el primer beso de la noche apareció, fue un beso suave y lento. Las manos de Andrew tomaron los brazos de Darryl sujetándolo firmemente, mientras que Darryl contestó tomando a Andrew por la cintura y después de un tiempo sus manos se dirigieron a la hebilla de Andrew para lentamente desabrocharla. Luego Darryl se dirigió a la corbata de Andrew desasiendo el nudo tan lento como pudo, arrojándola lejos una vez liberada. Sus bocas se separaron para cada uno por su parte desabotonar las muñecas de sus camisas, volviéndose a juntar terminado el acto. Las manos de Darryl desbotonaron uno a uno los botones de su aun amante, para luego bajar con su boca y recorrer aquel torso varonil que jamás volvería probar, mientras deshacía del pantalón de Andrew. Por su parte Andrew se liberó completamente de su camisa. Darryl pegó su rostro en la entrepierna de Andrew absorbiendo atreves de los bóxers su aroma y frotando con su rostro el miembro de su compañero. Después bajó la ropa interior y comenzó a recorrer con su mano la longitud de Andrew de ida y vuelta, cuando sintió que era el momento adecuado sustituyó la mano por su boca.

-Basta!- dijo Andrew después de un tiempo al sentir que su explosión estaba cerca.

Darryl comprendió y se levantó. Andrew se dirigió a al cuello de su pareja mientras que desabrochaba los botones de su camisa. Dejando que la camisa callera por acción de la gravedad, sus manos recorrieron los duros pectorales de Darryl, deteniéndose en los pezones para pellizcarlos y apretarlos, para después cambias sus manos por su boca, lamiendo y succionando dulcemente a Darryl.

Darryl comenzó a dudar. ¿Y si dejaba a su esposa? para irse con Andrew. "Es solo sexo" se dijo a si mismo pero sentía que no, que un sentimiento en el fondo de él había nacido. Había deseo, si, pero disfrutaba cada momento con Andrew aun cuando tenían la ropa puesta.

Andrew liberó de su pantalones a Darryl y prontamente también de sus bóxers. Y comenzó a recorrer con su cálida boca el gran miembro de su compañero. Solo Andrew sabía cómo provocarle aquella cantidad de placer a Darryl, su esposa ni siquiera se había acercado a ese nivel. Tal vez porque al ser hombre entendía perfectamente un cuerpo como el suyo o tal vez porque con tanto tiempo que habían pasado juntos Andrew conocía perfectamente a Darryl, o simplemente Andrew era un buen amante, tal vez todo lo anterior.

Darryl no detuvo a Andrew cuando sintió venirse y derramó toda su semilla dentro de la boca de su pareja, quien disfrutó por última vez aquel elixir al que tanto se había acostumbrado.

-¿Esta fue nuestra gran despedida?- preguntó decepcionado Andrew aun de rodillas.

-Por supuesto que no- contesto Darryl- pero quiero probar algo diferente.

Darryl recostó su torso boca abajo en la cama mientras que sus firmes piernas, fuera de ésta, descansaban en el piso, con sus manos separó sus enormes nalgas, revelando su virginal cavidad.

-Quiero sentirte dentro- dijo Darryl torciendo la cabeza para poder ver a su pareja.

Andrew estaba impactado jamás se hubiera imaginado ésta situación, con aquel machote ofreciéndosele por completo. Andrew tomó lubricante y dos condónes para ponerse de rodillas frente a aquella cavidad. Primero comenzó lamiendo la periferia de aquella zona, mientras que con sus manos estrujaba aquel firme trasero para exponer bien la zona. Cuando sintió adecuado remplazó la lengua por su dedo índice lubricado, que lentamente fue sumergiendo lentamente dentro de aquel orificio, abriendo con delicadeza uno a uno los músculos de la cavidad ardiente. Una vez adentro esperó un momento a que Darryl se acostumbrara a la intromisión, antes de comenzar a mover su dedo adentro y afuera. Posteriormente comenzó a mover su dedo contra las paredes de orificio, intentando que aquella cavidad se dilatara, cosa que le resultó sumamente difícil debido a la tensión que tenía Darryl, quien comenzó a hacer muecas de dolor.

-Date la vuelta- dijo Andy.

Darryl obedeció. Andrew regresó a su trabajo en la cavidad pero esta vez succionó el miembro de su compañero facilitando que este se relajara. Cuando sintió adecuado poniendo más lubricante, introdujo lentamente un segundo dedo, haciendo un movimiento de tijera. Añadió un tercer dedo para estar seguro que la dilatación era la correcta. Posteriormente se colocó el preservativo y se posicionó, introduciéndose con sumo cuidado dentro de Darryl, hasta que sus testículos tocaron el trasero de Darryl. Quien debajo de él se encontraba bañado en sudor y contrayendo cada musculo de su cuerpo. Andrew espero un momento como la primera vez que Darryl hizo lo mismo con él, aprovechando el momento para besar apasionadamente los carnosos labios de su compañero. Andrew enredó sus brazos en las musculosas piernas de Darryl para lentamente comenzar con el movimiento mete-saca. Andrew estaba disfrutando invadir aquel apretado orificio, Darryl por su parte se hizo cargo de la estimulación de su miembro. El dolor fue disminuyendo y poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando, hasta llegar a que ambos sonaran como dos poderosos osos en plena pelea. La cama parecía que se haría añicos con tan poderosas embestidas. De repente Darryl sintió como Andrew fue desacelerando el ritmo hasta detenerse por completo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo decepcionado Darryl, después de que Andrew salió de él, quitándose su preservativo

-Permitiéndote la revancha- dijo Andrew parándose frente a Darryl, estirando los brazos en señal de entrega. No sin antes haberle colocado un preservativo a su pareja y amigo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Andrew se encontró preso contra la pared con Darryl en su interior. Completamente doblado, sus rodillas chocaban con sus piernas, sus pies descansaban en los hombros de Darryl enmarcando el rostro de ambos, abrazándose al cuello de su pareja, mientras este lo sujetaba en un fuerte abrazo de sus poderosos brazos, haciéndolo rebotar en torno a la longitud de su eje. Andrew sentía que se partiría por la mitad ante la brutalidad de Darryl, pero la verdad es que disfrutaba de aquella intensidad. Bañados en sudor devoraban sus bocas, separándose solo para poder respirar del aliento que expulsaban en cada bramido. Ese cuarto de hotel seria el mudo testigo del final, su última noche juntos, ya no habría futuro así que se "amaron" como si un hubiera mañana.

Andrew fue el primero en llegar derramando su esencia en ambos, inclusive algunas gotas llegaron a sus rostros. Exhausto siguió pasivamente revotando en Darryl completamente a su merced. Cerca de tres minutos después Darryl se le unió explotando con un gran bramido. Cansados se derrumbaron en la cama, continuando con la exploración de sus bocas hasta quedarse dormidos.

Prue desconsolada depositaba una rosa roja el ataúd de "Andy". Tras de ella el aparentemente inmutable Darryl dolido se culpaba. Ahora que lo había perdido se daba cuenta que había sentido algo especial por su compañero. Algo había nacido al calor de sus cuerpos enfrentados. Llamándose siempre por su apellido creyeron que pondrían la suficiente distancia como para que no pasara de algo puramente físico, pero se equivocaron.

Darryl lloraba desconsolado, abrazando las sabanas del cuarto de hotel que fue testigo de su última noche juntos, intentando revivir el recuerdo de su piel y el sabor de sus labios.


End file.
